gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cooper Anderson
Cooper Jay Anderson is the older brother of Blaine Anderson who appeared in Big Brother. He is portrayed by actor Matt Bomer. The younger version of him is portrayed by child actor Dylan Sprayberry. Biography Season Three Big Brother Cooper appears as he catches up with Blaine and Kurt in the hallway, giving a hug to his brother. Blaine introduces Kurt and he is in awe of Cooper and flails as a huge fan. However, Sue quickly sweeps Cooper away from them and asks him to sign her breast, which he does. "Keep on Dreaming, Yours....... Cooper Anderson," he writes generously as Sue calls him a Disney prince. Sue later asks Cooper to run a "master class" of acting to teach the New Directions all about the world of acting. His clearly limited knowledge of the world of acting, and acting techniques are demonstrated from the start. Cooper's main advice to the children was to never go to New York, and to point/shout your lines in a dramatic scene. Cooper also tells them to always ignore whatever your scene partner is doing, as it is the route to "great acting." During the "Cooper Anderson Acting Master Class" the two Anderson brothers sing a mash-up of Duran Duran hits Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio. As the episode progresses the tension between Cooper and Blaine grows. Blaine is sick of being outshone, and put down by his older brother. This is clearly demonstrated when the two are eating at Breadstix, and Cooper refers back to the Brother's duet, telling Blaine he was "a little bit pitchy," and that Blaine's dancing "lacked a theme." Blaine vents his frustration by singing Fighter, by Christina Aguilera, whilst boxing. Cooper was seen watching him by the door. The two brothers reconcile, and Blaine forgives Cooper at Kurt's request, and persuasion (using a toy dog) Cooper and Blaine sing Somebody That I Used To Know as a duet in the auditorium, at the end of which, Cooper reveals that Michael Bay has cancelled his audition for his new movie, leaving Cooper devastated. Blaine shows his brother support by offering to help make a video audition of Cooper, in an effort to make Michael Bay reconsider Cooper for his new movie. Season Five 100 When Will asks how April Rhodes and Holly Holliday know each other, Holly mentions that there is a whole Facebook page for people who were guests for the New Directions, which included Cooper. Personality Cooper is the "face" of the "fastest growing international credit rating website" as put by Kurt, and as such has attained a fairly high level of fame. Cooper thinks that he is a really talented actor, but really is totally misguided in most of what he says. Although Cooper is really competitive, and very critical of Blaine, he does show compassion towards his little brother, and reveals that the reason he is so hard on Blaine is because he is so talented. Songs S3= ;Duets HungryRio.png|Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio (Blaine) (Big Brother) Somebody I Used To Know.png|Somebody That I Used to Know (Blaine) (Big Brother) Trivia *His name is Anderson Cooper in reverse. *In the show, his brother is gay and he is straight. But when it comes to the real life actors, it is the other way around, with Matt Bomer being gay, and Darren Criss being straight. *Coincidentally, Mr. Anderson is an alias name of Matt Bomers character in another tv show, NBC’s Chuck, Bryce Larkin. Gallery R:HLW7.png R:HLW6.png Hug_7243556.gif R:HLW4.png R:HLW3.png FighterCooper.jpg HLTW1.jpg HLTWCooper.jpg Tumblr m8rovaIuRp1qcy3j9o4 250.gif matt-bomer-glee-guest-star-cooper-anderson-01.png Glee-Cooper.jpg matt-bomer-glee-guest-star-cooper-anderson-11.png Cooper-Glee.jpg Cooper_Glee.jpg 317.jpg matt-bomer-glee-guest-star-cooper-anderson-13.png COOP1.jpg COOP2.gif tumblr_mxtqcw97PF1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mxtqcw97PF1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mxtqcw97PF1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mxtqcw97PF1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mxtqcw97PF1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mxtqcw97PF1ra5gbxo7_250.gif Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mxto2smSzb1ra5gbxo3 250.gif BB BC Hug.jpg Cooper Blaine STIUTK.jpg tumblr_n5eq2bMeY61qaxxelo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_n5eq2bMeY61qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n5eq2bMeY61qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n5eq2bMeY61qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5eq2bMeY61qaxxelo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5eq2bMeY61qaxxelo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n5eq2bMeY61qaxxelo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_n5eq2bMeY61qaxxelo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2ao9j1Nmo1qa5w9eo2_250.gif tumblr_m2bvotX76C1qiou8so3_250.gif tumblr_m3kg5k3BCr1qboe6wo2_250.gif tumblr_m3kg5k3BCr1qboe6wo3_250.gif tumblr_m3kg5k3BCr1qboe6wo4_250.gif tumblr_mdts9q5ddv1qc9onoo1_250.gif tumblr_mdts9q5ddv1qc9onoo2_250.gif tumblr_mdts9q5ddv1qc9onoo3_250.gif tumblr_mdts9q5ddv1qc9onoo4_250.gif tumblr_mdts9q5ddv1qc9onoo5_250.gif tumblr_mdts9q5ddv1qc9onoo6_250.gif Blaine Cooper STIUTK.jpg Cooper STIUTK.jpg Big Brother Episode.jpg Rory Cooper Big Brother.jpg Cooper Master Class BB.jpg Cooper Big Brother 1.jpg Cooper Big Brother 2.jpg Blooper Big Brother 1.jpg Blooper Big Brother 2.jpg tumblr_n9caxzPN521qgpaguo1_250.gif tumblr_n9caxzPN521qgpaguo2_250.gif tumblr_n9caxzPN521qgpaguo3_250.gif tumblr_n9caxzPN521qgpaguo4_250.gif tumblr_nc4qe8obvp1s0x8g2o1_250.gif tumblr_nc4qe8obvp1s0x8g2o2_250.gif tumblr_nc4qe8obvp1s0x8g2o3_250.gif tumblr_nc4qe8obvp1s0x8g2o4_250.gif Quotes